Eye Of The Storm
by Ladybug1
Summary: Haldir meets Anya in the forest during a storm. Plotless smut. Please R&R.


Eye Of The Storm

By Ladybug

Disclaimer:  The character of Haldir was created and is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien.  No infringement intended.  Anya belongs to the author.

Rated R for sexual content.

Author's note:  Special thanks go to my beta, Jennifer Lee for making me and my stories look better!  ;-)

Summary:  Haldir meets Anya in the forest during a storm.  Plotless smut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Come to me…_

The sky was dark with clouds, the threat of a storm hung thick in the air.  Haldir quickly made his way through the forest, his feet nearly soundless as he wove in and out of the trees.

_Come to me…_

The disembodied voice called to him - over and over - drawing him, insisting obedience.  He came to a halt, his blue eyes carefully searching his surroundings.  It was not like him to be so irresponsible.  It was late afternoon, a storm was approaching and he should be back at his post, reporting for duty, not acting on his desires.

_Haldir…_

His head snapped around causing his long blond hair to whip about his face.  His eyes darkened to the color of sapphires, his face a mask of intense need.  She was close - very close.  He could sense her and his body hardened in reaction to the anticipation of what was to come.

She was forever hounding him to lighten up, to be more spontaneous and he would do anything for her.  So, here he was.

_Come to me…_

Unable to resist her siren call, he plunged forward once more, his heartbeat speeding up, his lips slightly parted.  Lightning lashed out across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder.  He moved swiftly through the trees - instinct guiding him - leading him to her.

He reached a clearing just as the first raindrops began to fall.  He halted once more, his eyes glued to the sight before him.

She was there - in the middle of the clearing - dancing in the nude.  Her arms were raised to the heavens; her head thrown back causing her long dark hair to cascade down her back in a riot of curls to brush seductively across her rounded bottom.  His eyes were drawn to her lush curves, her full breasts that were thrust out before her.  She looked like some exotic nymph as she twirled and leapt around the small clearing.

He could not tear his eyes from her.  It was as if she had cast some spell on him, luring him to her with her siren call then capturing him in the web of her dance.  He watched her mesmerized, his hands moving of their own accord to strip the clothes from his body.  Something animalistic within him responded to her pagan dance and he acted without conscious thought.

Moving towards her, he stalked her, completely oblivious to the rain that had now become a steady downpour, plastering his long hair to his scalp and running down his bare flesh.  Lightning lit up the sky, casting her in an almost ethereal glow and still she danced, unconcerned by what was happening around her.

He approached her from behind; fully aware that she knew he was there, yet she ignored him, continuing her erotic dance.  He wanted her with an intensity that bordered on violence, her dancing bringing out the predator in him.  His body was hard and throbbing with need and his single thought was to bury himself deeply within the snug warmth of hers.

His arms reached out, circling around her waist, capturing her and pulling her hard against his hard naked form.  Her head fell back against his shoulder, her laughter filling the air only to be drowned out by the next loud clap of thunder that practically shook the ground where they stood.

The storm only served to heighten his need to possess her, her husky laughter skittering along his nerve endings like an electrical current.  His hands glided across her wet stomach moving up over her ribs to cup her breasts in his palms.  He dipped his head down to her exposed neck and proceeded to devour her flesh.  His lips nibbled a trail along her throat, his tongue lapping up the cool rainwater from her skin.

She relaxed into him with a deep sigh, her arms lifting up to curve back around his neck.  She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing against the rounded softness of her derriere and a throbbing ache flared to life between her legs.

His long fingers kneaded her breasts, his thumbs brushing back and forth over the hard peaks.  He nipped her shoulder with white teeth then soothed the love bite with a stroke of his velvety tongue.

"Witch," he whispered gruffly against her ear.  "What sorcery is this you have done here to me?"

She moaned, unable to answer, her body writhing back against the front of his as he nuzzled the side of her neck just below her ear.  She turned her head towards him, lifting her face to meet his lips in a hot opened-mouthed kiss.  Their tongues clashed together in a heated battle as he slipped one hand downward to trail over her stomach until it reached the thick patch of tight curls.

Something wild and untamed snapped loose in Haldir and he spun her around, a growl rumbling from his chest as he crushed her against him, his mouth coming down on hers once more in a deep, almost violent kiss.  His hands slid down over her bottom and squeezed, lifting her up slightly into his throbbing sex.

Lightning ripped through the sky once more, thunder booming loudly immediately after as the eye of the storm reached its peak.  Her hands moved almost frantically over him, touching him everywhere she could reach.  She pressed closer against the length of his hard body, rising up on her tiptoes in an attempt to relieve the ache throbbing between her thighs.

His mouth left hers, his teeth nipped lightly at her chin before his tongue came out to trail down her throat.  Neither seemed to be aware that the rain soaked them, nor of the chill in the air that it brought.  They were both on fire for each other, the heat of their lust melting away any cold that might have been felt otherwise.

Suddenly Haldir bent at the knees, his arms wrapping securely around her waist as he hauled her up, bringing her breast even with his face.  Burying her fingers into his wet hair, she threw her head back and let the cry slip from her throat as his mouth clamped down on one nipple and drew it deep within his hot mouth.  He grazed his teeth gently against the hard peak then curled his tongue around it to suckle.  He switched to the other breast, performing the same ritual before switching back.

Back and forth, he continued his onslaught until her wiggling caused her to slip down a bit and the tip of his erection brushed against her center.

Before she realized what was happening, he had her on her back on the soaked grass, his hands pressing her legs apart as he settled his hips between them.  His blue eyes blazed openly his need for her.  She felt him pressing against her femininity and her hips lifted in silent invitation.

_Come to me…_

With a throaty growl, his hips surged forward, burying himself deeply within her honeyed chamber.  She cried out at the suddenness of his entry, welcoming the curling heat that flared deep within her.  His mouth found hers, his tongue thrusting in as wildly as his hips thrustinto her body.  His hips moved in a near frantic state, nearly impossible for her to keep up with.  It was as if the storm ruled within him at that moment, two forces of nature reaching their peaks.

She relished in his loss of control, knowing that he both loved and hated it when she drove him to the brink.  Her legs parted wider, allowing him to sink deeper.  She heard a moan, but wasn't sure if it had come from him or herself.  Her body throbbed, tightened, clinging to his hard flesh pounding into her.

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled.  He buried his face into her neck, his mouth latching on to her sweet flesh.  Her moans spurred him on, intoxicating him.  His hands slid down to curve beneath her hips, lifting her to meet his downward thrusts.  Her tight sheath pulsed around him, driving him to the brink of insanity.  He drove into her again, forcing himself deep until he felt the touch of her womb.  She screamed her release, her fingers digging into his back as her body convulsed beneath his, her pulsing muscles triggering his own release.  Pushing his upper body up with his hands, he arched into her, his head thrown back, as his climax hit hard, his body shuddering as he poured himself into her.

Collapsing back down on top of her, he kept the majority of his weight off her with his arms braced on either side of her.  The storm was spent, the rain stopped.  Only the distant sound of rumbling thunder could be heard now as his hands framed the sides of her face, his fingers threading through her hair, his thumbs grazing her cheeks.  "Anya," he finally breathed huskily into her ear, sending shivers racing up her spine.  "You will send me to an early grave if you keep this up."

She snorted, sounding rather unlady like.  "That's rather amusing coming from someone who is several thousands years old."

He lifted his head and smiled down at her.  She loved his smile, it did funny things to her heart.  "You have made me late for duty, adaneth.  The Lady will have my head."

Anya flashed him a devilish smile.  "Who do you think gave me the idea to do this?"

Haldir's eyes widened slightly in surprise then he burst out laughing as he suddenly rolled them both over until Anya was above him.  She giggled, loving the beautiful sound, knowing that his laughter was rare.

"You are changing me, nin meleth," he said softly, cradling her close against him.  "For the better."  He held her for a bit longer, then finally shifted beneath her.  "Come, let us go home."

Anya groaned a protest, quite comfortable with where she was, but after a few well placed fingers in her ribs, she giggled and squirmed away from him and stood.  "I thought you had to report for duty," she stated as she located her clothes nearby.

"I do," he answered, also locating his clothes.  He turned and flashed her a grin.  "But I think they can do without me for a while longer."

Anya laughed, her eyes lighting with merriment as she finished dressing.  "Won't you get into trouble?"

He shrugged, unconcerned as he held out his hand to her.  She closed the distance, slipping her hand into his.  "I really don't care," he replied haughtily as he drew her closer for a quick kiss.  Lacing his fingers through hers, they started to walk back down the trail that led home.  "After all," he continued.  "As you said, it was the Lady's idea."

Energized by the storm and by their intense union, Anya was literally bouncing with excitement.  She shrieked her laughter, causing Haldir to smile and laugh softly in response, then she was bounding forward, running down the trail towards their home.  Haldir watched her go, his heart light at seeing her so happy then he leapt forward, chasing after her.

~*~

adaneth - woman

nin meleth - my love


End file.
